Jinoo
Jinoo 'is the main character of the 2005 movie, ''The Toy Warrior. Personality Jinoo is a kind-hearted boy who has a lot of toys in his bedroom and who likes to play with them, even though his classmates- especially the other boys -are way more interested in sports and flirting with girls. He does well at skate-boarding. Jinoo considers his toys as real, alive beings, and his best friend, Ping, is a backpack he saved one day, preventing him from being thrown with garbage. Most of the kids in his class always laugh at him because of his big interest in toys, making his life boring with no real, human friends. When Sherbet joins his class- referring to herself as "Sherry" -he wants to befriend her, but fails and ends up fighting with her every time they meet. Jinoo has always wanted to be a hero. His favourite toy is an action figure called the Toy Warrior, and he wanted to be just like him. He finally becomes a hero when he enters the Land of Toys, a world of pure imagination where all the toys are alive. When the kingdom is in danger, Jinoo learns thanks to Sherbet that in this world of imagination, he can transform into one single toy. Jinoo immediately decides to turn into his hero the Toy Warrior, and this decision grants him all of his powers and style : a shining armor, a Booster Pack, and the famous "glowing sword of Justice". He later figures out that his hero, the Toy Warrior, is an evil lord full of bitterness with a great desire for revenge towards the ones who have decided to draw him back from the toy market because he had a design flaw. Jinoo becomes a true hero when defeating the Dark Warrior by making his head rotating, which makes both his head and his batteries pop out. Even if they constantly quarrel throughout the movie, Jinoo and Princess Sherbet kind of "love" each other, even though Janoo does not really appear to be interested in romance. In a certain way, Sherbet finally confesses her love for him by hugging him while smilling when she sees that he is alive, back in the real world, giving him the last bit of confidence to defeat the Dark Warrior in a final battle. She kisses him on the cheek at the end of the movie, and then chases him, angry, because of his disgusted reaction- but let us not forget that he is still a little 12-years-old boy who does not know a thing about love and prefers to play with his toys ! Description Jinoo- aka the Toy Warrior Jinoo is a 12 years old boy whose life is essentially based on playing with toys. His best friend is Ping, a backpack in the real world, but a cute "animal" being in the Land of Toys. His life was kind of boring until he met Sherbet and touched the Magic Stone, which took him to the Land of Toys, a world of pure imagination where toys are alive. Janoo is a kid who realy likes toys even though he is 12. He has always wanted to be a hero. Physically, Jinoo is average, has a round face, dark brown hair and black eyes. He wears a yellow and white hoodie, brownish and grey shorts, and red and blue sneakers. He mainly uses his skateboard to go to school- especially when he is late -or to move around town. Relationships *'''Princess Sherbet: Sherbet is, in a certain way, his "love interest". At first, they always quarrel about little things. Sherbet had no interest in Jinoo when they first met, but had a huge crush on Jason. *Later after Jinoo came to Land of Toys, they started to have a subtle budding romance. Later Sherbet apologized to Jinoo for being mean with him by hugging him when she saw that he was okay. At the end of the movie, Sherbet kissed Jinoo on the cheek (revealing that she has feelings towards him ?), yet Jinoo reacts by letting a disgusted sound out, which made Sherbet mad and led her to chase him. *'Ping': Ping is Jinoo's best and only friend in the real world. He is a backpack that Jinoo has saved from being dumped with the garbage, and has treated him like his best friend ever since, even though the other other kids considered Jinoo as a fool. In the Land of Toys, Ping is fully alive and is still Jinoo's best friend. *'RJ': RJ (Rolling Justice) is a transforming police car robot which can transform into a blue policeman robot. Jinoo and RJ are good friends. RJ's main job is to protect the Land of Toys from danger and to fight evil beings with him. *'Jinoo's "Gramps"': Jinoo seems to have a good relationship with an old salesman working at an old-fashioned toy store in town, whose nicknamed "Gramps". He is the one who has to look after the Jinoo doll when Jinoo has gone to the Land of Toys. *'Jinoo's Mom': Jinoo and his mom have a good mother-son relationship. She loves her son very much and cares for him, but does not hesitate to ground him when he does silly things. *'Jinoo's Dad': Jinoo and his dad have a good father-son relationship. His face was never shown during the movie. Powers and Weapons Being the Toy Warrior, Jinoo has many weapons and powers. *'The Toy Warrior Armor': Jinoo's Toy Warrior Armor is a heavy weight metal armor made of pure *'The Sword of Justice': Jinoo's primary weapon, The Sword of Justice is a battle sword made of pure energy. It can slice through any meterial in the world. It also glow green enrgy during battles. It is shown to be Jinoo's way to talk to Sherbet and to teleport to the Land of Toys when he is on the real world. *'The Booster Pack': Jinoo's own way to fly. The Booster Pack are two jet packs placed on the armor's back. It can lift Jinoo up in the air and give him super-speed. Jinoo once used it to give him extra speed when he was skate boarding in the skate park he had had built in the Land of Toys. Other Abilities *'Skate-Boarding': Jinoo has shown to be good at skate boarding. He always skate-boards to the school when he is late. He has also turned Princess Sherbet's pony park into a giant skateboarding ramp and also used his Booster Pack in order to increase his speed while rolling on the ramp. Trivia *Jinoo is the only human who has ever entered the Land of Toys. *Jinoo is pretty good at skateboarding. *Jinoo is obsessed with toys and considers them as real, alive beings. *Jinoo seems to have a kind of romantic interest for Sherbet and so does she. She kisses him on the cheek at the end of the movie, making him blushes in embarrassemnt. It is also shwon that near the end, when Jinoo leaves his doll to Gramps at the toy store, the latter makes it leaning onto Sherbet's action figure, and one could definitely see Sherbet's new expression on her face : eyes looking at Jinoo's doll while smiling and gently sighing, as if she was lovesick. Gallery 84419_2.jpg|Jinoo as the Toy Warrior PRG_Toy_Warrior.jpg|Jinoo skate boarding 0c9d8cd2ecf5ef78med.jpg|Jinoo and Gramps 41353dbf0a121262med.jpg|Jinoo and Princess Sherbet argueing 59fb63386a571933med.jpg|Jinoo and Jason toywarrior_06.gif|Jinoo and Princess Sherbet Toy Warrior.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Toy Warriors Category:Humans Category:Hereos